Our Fate
by Zeppellinee
Summary: "...kenapa belum kau panggil dia? Jika tidak..." gadis itu mendekatkan tangannya ke wajah Sasuke, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pria itu dengan senyum dingin, "..kaboom, kau akan mati seperti ini."/SasuSaku/Supernatural and Little Bit Romance/RNR
1. The Beginning

Kami sebagai seorang servant akan setia selalu pada master yang telah ditentukan,Dipilihkan oleh Fuji-sama sebagai master kami.

Saat kami melanggar perintah Master kami,Kami siap menerima hukuman dari Master kami.

Dan kami siap mati hanya untuk melindungi Master kami.

Laksanakan janji-janji kalian tanpa cela!

**~OUR FATE~**

**Desclaimer is Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspiration from Fate/Stay Night**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Mystery/Romance (a LITTLE BIT of romance)**

**This story is Original from Undeath Reika Last Uchiha**

**warning: OOC, Misstypo, OC**

**If you don't like this story just tell me!**

**.**

**.**

Udara dingin menerpa kota kecil itu. Dan warna putih terlihat memenuhi jalanan. Putih,putih salju yang lembut dan dingin. Putih bak malaikat yang memberi harapan pada tiap anak kecil saat turun dari tempat asalnya. Ganas tak terkendali saat menyerang tanpa pandang bulu. Hanya modal nekat yang bisa melewati putih ganas ini.

Tap tap tap

Suara benturan sepatu dan jalan itu terdengar jelas. Mantel hitam panjang itu berusaha melindungi tuannya dari sang Putih yang mengamuk dengan ganasnya. Syal hitam yang melingkar di leher pemuda itu melambai-lambai diterpa angin. Rambut raven sang pemilik juga terlihat basah. Tangannya yang ditutupi oleh sarung tangan itu digosokkan berkali-kali.

Tap tap tap tap tap

Derapan langkahnya makin cepat seiring jarak rumahnya yang yang mendekat. Hangat dari api perapian membayangi dirinya. Dan langkahnya makin cepat lagi saat jarak antara dirinya dan rumahnya kian mendekat. Dan... Bingo! Wajah pucatnya menampilkan seringai tipis. Diraihnya gagang pintu rumahnya dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya merogoh kantong mantelnya. Tangannya mulai mengaduk-aduk kantong itu dengan liar. Tapi, setelah 1 menit mengaduk tak kunjung jua tangannya mendapatkan kunci logam itu.

"Sial! Aku lupa, Itachi membawa kuncinya!" batinnya panik. Tanpa berpikir apa-apa dia berbalik menghampiri Cafe di depan rumahnya tanpa menyadari dua pasang mata menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Klining!

"Benarkah dia Master ke enam?" tanya suara kecil yang terdengar tajam dan tidak sabaran.

"Ya. Aku yakin seratus persen dia anak dari Fugaku."

"Jadi sudah saatnyakah untukku Master?"

"Sabar saja Servant kecilku. Segala sesuatu pasti ada saatnya." seringai tergambar di wajahnya. "Sabar saja, dan tunggu saatnya." ucapnya lagi.

.

.

**'Sabaku Cafe'**

Itulah tulisan yang terpampang pada papan didepan Cafe itu. Sang pemuda raven itu membuka pintunya yang terbuat dari kayu jati dan mendapati seorang pelayan perempuan berambut pirang yang dikuncir empat. Sang gadis tersenyum lebar padanya sambil menyapanya.

"Hai Sasuke! Menu seperti biasa huh?"

"Hn. Arigatou Temari."

"Doitte!" jawabnya riang sambil melangkah ke arah dapur. Sasuke menghela nafas berat lalu melangkah menuju kursi tepat di sebelah sebuah jendela besar dengan gorden hijau.

Suasana Cafe itu memang ceria menyambut natal yang akan tiba. Di dekat pintu itu berdiri sebuah pohon natal berhiaskan lampu kerlap-kerlip. Tampak juga sebuah boneka salju buatan yang berdiri disebelah pohon itu. Tempat duduk yang menyerupai sofa dan juga meja dengan taplak berwarna merah dan hijau. Gorden berwarna hijau yang bertalikan warna merah menghiasi tiap jendela. Dan dari speaker Cafe itu terdengat suara lagu natal yang diputar. Lampu Cafe itu terlihat temaram tapi itu membuat suasana Cafe itu nyaman.

"Salju pembawa sial." batin Sasuke. Ia menutup matanya dan menopangkan dagunya ke tangannya yang berdiri tegak. Lamunannya buyar seketika saat tepukan menghampiri pundaknya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati pemuda berambut merah dan bertato kanji 'Ai' menatapnya sambil menyeringai. "Makan disini eh?"

"Hn... untungnya aku tidak membantingmu Gaara." jawab Sasuke sambil mendelik pada Gaara dengan tajam.

"Aku merasa tidak mengganggumu Sasuke." Jawab Gaara sambil mengangkat bahunya. Lalu dia duduk tepat di depan Sasuke. Pandangannya tertuju pada Jendela, "Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu. Mungkin?"

"Ya. Sepuluh tahun." Jawab Sasuke pendek. Lalu menghela nafas. "Sepuluh tahun sejak kejadian itu."

"Kau belum bisa melupakan sepenuhnya?" tanya Gaara. Tangannya bermain-main di kaca jendela membentuk coretan tak berarti.

"Ya, sampai kutemukan pelakunya." tegas Sasuke. Dapat dirasakan tangannya mencengkram ujung taplak meja berwarna merah itu dengan keras.

"Oh! Your revenge is to big. Can you stop search the doer?" Gaara menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. Tangannya berhenti bergerak dan menariknya ke atas meja.

"Heh! It's not easy to stop me Gaara." Sasuke memalingkan kepalanya pada Gaara dan tampak dia menggeram. "Whoever the doer, I-MUST-KILL-THE-DOER" eja Sasuke geram.

"You know, you search the doer for ten years. Don't you tired? Just let it pass Sasuke." Gaara menatap temannya dengan serius.

"But-"

"Sasuke! Ini pesananmu! Selamat menikmati!" tiba-tiba Temari menghampiri mereka, menghancurkan suasana adu perang mulut itu. Dia meletakkan sebuah Pie tomat, sup Tomat dan Kopi.

"Hn... thanks Temari." ucap Sasuke sambil meminum kopinya.

"Yeah! You're welcome!" ujar Temari. Kepala Temari bergerak ke arah Gaara dan mendelik tajam. "Hentikan jam istirahatmu sekarang dan kembali bekerja!" geram Temari. Sedangkan Gaara hanya menatapnya malas. Matanya seakan mengatakan Apakah-aku-harus-bekerja?

"Oh! Gaara! Apakah aku harus bersujud dulu untuk menyuruhmu bekerja? Setidaknya hargai perintahku ini!" Temari berkacak pinggang. Sepertinya Temari membaca sinyal kemalasan dari Gaara. Sambil menghela nafas Gaara berdiri mengikuti Temari yang berjalan lebih dulu ke arah dapur. Tapi, Gaara berbalik ke arah Sasuke dan berkata,

"You don't have any clue about the doer. You search the doer for ten years. Don't it make you tired?" tanya Gaara, lagi...

"No, Gaara. I must meet with the doer!" ucap Sasuke.

"Ok... I know you'll say that. If you get confused about the doer, just call me and I'll help you. Yeah.. maybe, I can ask to my Father (1) about the case in ten years ago.." dan Gaara melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Thank you Gaara." ucapnya pelan.

.

.

"Oh jadi anak turunan Sabaku itu akan ikut turun tangan eh? Ini akan menjadi menarik!"

Klining!

"Apakah dia akan dibunuh juga Master?"

"Hmm... sebaiknya kita konsentrasi saja pada Uchiha Sasuke itu. Dan lihat, kita akan mendapatkan 'Holy Diamond' itu secepat mungkin. Oh ya, Rei (2) sebaiknya hentikan kebiasaanmu yang muncul tiba-tiba. Lonceng kecilmu itu membuatku kaget."

"Baiklah. Hatake-sama."

Dan kedua sosok itu menghilang secepat kilat.

.

.

**(1): Ayahnya Gaara itu Kepala Polisi. Jadi segala macam seluk-beluk dia pasti tau!**

**(2): Kalau ada yang sadar "Rei" itu nama panggilanku, sebetulnya aku bukan maunya mampang nama. Cuman, dibalik nama itu ada keterangannya. XDD Jadi jangan salah sangka ya...**

**Hahahahaha! Ini memang masih sedikit untuk membuat readers penasaran! *tertawa bahagia* hehe... siapakah kedua orang yang mengintip Sasuke? Mungkin readers udah bisa menebak siapa yang ngintipin Sasuke. Apakah kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu? Siapakah pelaku yang dicari Sasuke? Bacalah OUR FATE ini minna-san! Chapter selanjutnya saya tidak yakin mau apdet kapan, sebab masih ada fic yang blom tuntas! Okelah untuk mendukung fic ini ayooooo~ ripiew!**

**Review please?**

**Sign, UnDeath Reika Last Uchiha**

**24/10/10**


	2. Chapter 2

Seorang _servant_, tak akan pernah bisa memutuskan hubungan dengan sang master.  
Seorang _servant_, tak akan pernah bisa melanggar janji mereka.  
Itulah _servant_, terikat dalam satu perjanjian suci, dalam perang mematikan, hanya untuk mendapatkan satu tujuan...

**OUR FATE**

**Desclaimer is Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspiration from Fate/Stay Night, Unlimited Blade Works, Fate/Zero**

**Rate T**

**Genre**

**Romance/Supernatural**

**This story is Original from Emo'Reiryuuku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Udara dingin bertiup menusuk. Seakan mendukung, salju meramaikan dinginnya hari. Membuat seorang pria berambut raven, menggigil kedinginan. Matanya menatap tajam jalan di depannya. Penyebabnya tidak lain adalah kakaknya, yang sembarangan memintanya untuk memenuhi keinginan -sambil berlagak sedang 'ngidam'- perutnya yang minta diisi oleh _sushi _dan sibuk berkilah dengan menunjuk kakinya yang cedera.

"Itachi..sial kau..kubunuh kau.._baka_..apa maumu.. sial..!" kakinya menendang salju banyak-banyak. Mata hitamnya menyalak tajam ke arah kegelapan tanpa ampun. Tentu siapa yang tidak kesal? Dia baru pulang dan bersiap menghangatkan diri saat Itachi menyuruhnya pergi.

"..Syukur..nenek..itu..baik..sial..kalau tutup..awas kau.."

Tap tap tap

"..Lain kali..aku tidak akan mau..ngidam apanya..kau cowok..tidak bisa hamil.."

Tap tap tap

"..Awas kau.. sampai rumah.. tak ada amp-"

Klining!

"-un, hn?" matanya menyorot tajam, diputarnya kepalanya kebelakang, lalu kedepan. Dia bersumpah bahwa dari atas badannya sampai bawah, dia tidak pernah membawa benda yang menghasilkan bunyi lonceng.

Klining!

Matanya berputar ke arah depan, dan mendapati bayangan seseorang. Tetapi gelapnya jalan, dan minimnya pencahayaan tidak membantunya sama sekali untuk mengetahui apa yang bergerak mendekatinya.

Klining!

Sasuke menarik badannya kebelakang. Pilihan berkecamuk di pikirannya. Otaknya memerintahkan dirinya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Hei Uchiha, kau percaya Hantu hah?

Klining!

Tetapi badannya terasa sekaku papan. Suara lonceng itu, seakan menghipnotisnya, suara itu terdengar mengerikan. Dia hanya mengandalkan matanya untuk mewaspadai sesuatu yang kian mendekat. Bayangan sosok seseorang.

"Hmmm..."

Dan bayangan itu memudar, menunjukkan gadis kecil muncul dari dalam kegelapan sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. Matanya yang berwarna merah terang menyala, menatap Sasuke dengan penuh minat. Wajahnya yang putih pucat dibingkai oleh rambut hitam menjuntai, dan dahinya ditutupi poni rata. Setangkai Mawar berwarna merah darah tersemat di rambutnya yang halus. Badannya yang kecil, ditutupi oleh gaun mengembang berwarna hitam. Sedangkan sepatu balet hitam berhiaskan mawar, menutupi kakinya. Pergelangan tangannya diikat oleh tali hitam, dengan lonceng emas yang bergantung di sisinya.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat gadis itu melangkah mendekati Sasuke, sambil menarik mawar itu dari rambutnya dan memegangnya di telapak tangannya. Lalu dengan perlahan dijulurkannya ke arah Sasuke. Senyum polos muncul di wajahnya saat menatap bunga mawar merah itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Oniichan..." suara dinginnya bergetar pelan di kedua telinga Sasuke, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"...kenapa belum kau panggil **dia**? Jika tidak..." gadis itu mendekatkan tangannya ke wajah Sasuke, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pria itu dengan senyum dingin, ".._kaboom_, kau akan mati seperti ini." dia tertawa pelan dan bersamaan dengan itu,mawar di tangannya meleleh menjadi darah. Jatuh, bercampur dengan salju putih. Bau anyir menusuk menguar di udara, membuat Sasuke mengernyit sembari terbelalak menatap tangan gadis kecil itu.

'Ini mimpi..' dia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

"Jangan pernah lari dari kenyataan...Oniichan." Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang dingin, lembut dan basah menempel di kedua belah pelupuk matanya. Dan saat dia membuka matanya, gadis kecil itu telah menghilang. Meninggalkan cairan merah yang bermuara diatas salju putih.

"Apa yang...terjadi?"

.

**OUR FATE**

**.**

"Tunggu Sasuke! Aku tak mengerti! Gadis kecil..mawar..darah..hilang..lenyap? Tak ada hubungannya sama sekali!" Naruto, atau Uzumaki Naruto sahabat kecil Sasuke, mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Untuk memastikan temannya masih bisa dikategorikan waras.

"Aku serius! Gadis itu, membuat mawar di tangannya menjadi darah. Dan dia pergi menghilang begitu saja."

"Tapi Sasuke, bagaimana caranya mawar itu berubah menjadi darah dalam sekejap?"

"Oh gampang, yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah masukkan pewarna merah ke cokelat vanilla, bentuk menjadi mawar. Panaskan dengan tangan, lalu _alakazam_ jadilah seperti darah." ucap Sasuke sarkastis.

Insiden pertemuan Sasuke dan gadis kecil itu membuatnya tidak tenang. Berkali-kali dia teringat akan bau darah menusuk itu. Padahal dia yakin, darah yang dipegang anak itu tidak banyak, tetapi baunya sangat tajam, membuatnya mual. Kegelisahannya ditangkap dengan baik oleh sobatnya. Sayangnya, respon bodohnya tidak mendukung Uchiha muda ini sama sekali. Udara yang cerah sekalipun di Sekolah Konoha Gakuen ini, sama sekali tidak mendukung Sasuke mengembalikan moodnya.

"Oh, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi itu cokelat?" Naruto menyela.

"_BAKA_!" seru Sasuke frustasi.

"Kurasa itu hanya fatamorgana Sasuke." Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke sambil menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Fatamorgana ya? Kapan terakhir kali kau pernah mendengar, adanya fatamorgana malam hari, disaat salju turun? Kapan?" Sasuke melipat tangannya kesal.

"Jika benar yang kau katakan itu fatamorgana, ini baru pertama kalinya." jawab Naruto sambil menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya kedepan dan kebelakang dengan tampang bodoh yang tidak dibuat-buat sama sekali.

"Jangan konyol."

"Sudahlah, paling hanya kerjaan orang jahil. Yang sekarang kau harus pedulikan adalah taruhan kita _Teme_!"

"Taruhan?" Sasuke mengernyit. Demi apa, dia tidak pernah menjanjikan taruhan dengan siapapun.

"_Three on Three _bareng kelompok Kiba. Kalau kita menang, kita makan _yakiniku_ ditraktir mereka. Kalau kalah, tau saja sendiri kan?" Naruto mengangkat bahu.

"Kau belum memberitahuku _baka-dobe_." ujar Sasuke sangar.

"E-eh? Belum?"

.

.

.

.

.

_Brain reloading –too much data-_

.

.

.

.

.

"A-Aku lupa." ujarnya pelan. "Ahahahahahahaha-Gyaa! _TEME_!"

**.**

**Our Fate**

.

"Sudah kau temukan...Ten-ten?" suara dingin seorang pemuda berambut cokelat panjang memecah keheningan di atap sekolah. Tampak dirinya hanya berbicara seorang diri, tanpa ada lawan bicara yang membalasnya. Sungguh abnormal.

"Belum, Neji-sama. Sulit menemukan _master_ lain diantara siswa-siswi sekolah ini. Tapi sepertinya saya menemukan beberapa kemungkinan bahwa sekolah ini dipasang _kekkai._" bayangan samar seorang gadis dengan cepol dua muncul secara tiba-tiba dan memadat membentuk wujud aslinya.

Pupil _amethyst_ Neji bergerak ke arah sang gadis berbicara. Tampak tertarik dengan informasi yang diberikan gadis itu. "_Kekkai_ apa maksudmu."

"_Kekkai_ penghisap cakra-" jawabnya lugas, "-Sepertinya dipasang untuk menambah kekuatan bagi servantnya."

Mata Neji membelalak dan sekarang badannya berputar penuh ke arah Ten-ten,"Jangan bilang _kek_kai itu-"

"-Ya, _kekkai _ yang dipasang untuk menghisap kekuatan manusia biasa, dan diolah menjadi cakra tambahan bagi _servant_. Kemungkinan lawan kali ini lumayan lemah sehingga dia memerlukan banyak cakra. Walau sebetulnya _kekkai _ lebih mudah memancing perhatian." jawab Ten-ten sambil meletakkan jarinya di dagunya. Tanda berpikir.

"Padahal lebih mudah jika mereka membunuh manusia biasa, dan menghisapnya secara langsung. Tidak akan mudah ditemukan jejak mereka. " Neji tertawa sinis pada strategi musuhnya.

"Tidak, itu sangat memakan waktu. Sebab kita tidak mengetahui saat-saat dimana kita memerlukan cakra yang banyak. Musuh kita –termasuk kita- selalu memakai sistem menyerang secara tiba-tiba. Dengan _kekkai _dia dapat menghisap kekuatan manusia biasa dalam jumlah besar secara cepat. Malah kalau mau mengakui, aku kagum pada cara mereka." Ten-ten hanya memberi wajah datar saat Neji memberinya tatapan menghina akan pembelaan pada musuh secara tidak langsung ini.

"Sudahkah kau deteksi dimana kemungkinan titik-titik _kekkai _ itu diletakkan?"

"Tidak bisa Neji-sama. Sudah saya bilang, saya seorang _servant_. Untuk mendeteksi itu, hanyalah _master_ yang bisa melakukannya. Dan _master_ yang bisa mendeteksi itu, belum muncul hingga sekarang. Kita hanya bisa merasakan adanya _kekkai _di suatu tempat. Tapi tidak bisa mendeteksi titik-titik pusatnya."

Neji memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap jauh ke arah pegunungan. Sebuah seringai muncul tiba-tiba di wajahnya.

"Segel yang membahayakan dan tidak diketahui letaknya-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"-Menarik bukan dan mengerikan bukan?"

.

.

.

.

.

sesungguhnya yang mengerikan itu kau Hyuuga Neji.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap berkas-berkas menumpuk dihadapannya dengan wajah horor. Festival sekolahnya akan diadakan minggu depan. Dan itu artinya dimana dirinya harus lembur di ruang kerjanya, membaca proposal kegiatan bazaar tiap kelas. Wajar saja, secara dia adalah ketua OSIS Konoha Gakuen. Tak bisa menolak tugas apapun.

"Satu tingkat ada sepuluh kelas. Disini ada tiga tingkat. Tiga kali sepuluh. Tiga puluh. _Oh my gosh.._" dan dalam keadaan pusing setengah mati, mulutnya mulai meracau dalam bahasa jerman sambil menyambar salah satu map proposal dengan liar.

"Ha! Festival apa ini? "Senam semangat masa muda bersama"? TOLAK!" Sasuke dengan beringas melemparkan map hijau, yang sudah jelas dibuat oleh Rock Lee, laki-laki rambut mangkok itu. Dengan cepat, diraihnya map lain, "Hmmm... pertunjukkan drama? Setuju sajalah." Sasuke membumbuhi proposal itu dengan tanda tangannya yang ogah-ogahan. Lalu mengambil berkas lain sambil menggerutu.

.

.

.

.

"Ten-ten.."

"Ya, Neji-sama?" bayangan Ten-ten yang mengabur mulai kelihatan, dengan sopan dia membungkuk ke arah Neji.

"Sudah kau periksa?"

"Sudah Neji-sama. Semua ruangan telah kosong. Saya sudah memastikannya." jawab Ten-ten.

"Tak ada seekor pun pengganggu?"

"Tidak ada sama sekali Neji-sama." jawab Ten-ten dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Bagus, sebab dia mendekat kemari." Neji mengangkat tangannya, menunjuk ke arah langit sosok yang mendekat ke arah mereka. Ten-ten dengan cepat berpindah posisi ke depan Neji, dan membuka gulungan senjatanya. Matanya mengawasi gerakan musuh yang mendekat dengan waspada.

"Mundurlah Neji-sama. Biar saya yang menanganinya."

POOOF

Sebuah tongkat panjang berwarna kemerahan muncul di tangan Ten-ten. Kedua ujungnya yang lancip tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk digunakan sebagai alat pembunuhan dalam satu kali tusukan.

"Eh?" Ten-ten menatap bingung saat musuhnya menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Cih, kemana dia?" Neji mendesis kesal.

"Aku disini, Hyuuga."

"Sial!" Neji mundur secara cepat, dan Ten-ten mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah sang musuh.

"Senang bertemu denganmu disini, Madara." Ten-ten tersenyum polos yang sedetik kemudian menjadi seringai mengerikan, "Aku sedang ingin bermain bersama alat ini barang sejenak." lanjutnya sambil mengelus tongkatnya dengan lembut.

"Senang dapat membantu, nona Ten-ten." Madara membungkuk sopan dengan keseimbangan yang baik. Melihat dirinya berdiri di atas pagar besi di sekeliling atap sekolah. Lalu sedetik kemudian badannya sudah berpindah tempat satu inci di depan Ten-ten. "Bagaimana jika kita mulai nona? Kipasku juga sudah tidak sabar lagi."

Dan dua senjata itu beradu dengan sengit sedetik kemudian.

.

.

.

.

Tap tap tap

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri halaman depan sekolah sambil mengernyitkan dahi. Berkali-kali dia melihat ke arah map hitam yang sedang dipegangnya. Ada sesuatu yang terlupa, yang harus dia masukkan ke dalam map tebalnya ini. Tapi apa?

"Uchiha?"

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya yang tertunduk dan mendapati Neji sedang menatapnya horor. Matanya menyipit melihat siswa itu. Intuisinya sebagai ketua OSIS muncul, dia akan mendekati Neji untuk menegurnya tetapi Neji lebih cepat darinya. Pria itu sudah berdiri di depan Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam begini Uchiha?"

_hell_

Yang harusnya bertanya kan aku.

"Aku sebagai ketua OSIS berhak untuk tinggal lama. Dan aku punya alasan untuk ini!" Sasuke mengacungkan kertas putih bertuliskan 'Proposal Festival Sekolah' yang tercetak di bagian _cover_nya. "Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini Hyuuga?"

"Aku lebih berwenang Uchiha. Sayangnya aku setiap hari harus pulang lebih larut, untuk memastikan tak ada yang melakukan hal aneh-aneh di sekolah. Karena aku ketua keamanan, dan mantan ketua kedisiplinan. " Neji menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan mencela.

"Terimakasih atas pemberitahuan jabatanmu." Sasuke mendengus.

"Sekarang pulanglah. Jangan lagi aku melihatmu disini pada malam hari." Neji melirik ke arah lain dengan gelisah. Lalu matanya bersibobok dengan wajah Sasuke yang menatapnya heran. "Apa lihat-lihat? Sana, pergi!"

"Tch, aku disini karena alasan kuat Hyuuga!" Sasuke mendesis. –yang untungnya tidak didengar Neji karena Sasuke sudah membalikkan badannya-

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ten-ten, Aku perlu keterangan darimu!" Neji muncul dengan berang, tepat di sebelah Ten-ten yang menghentikan serangannya. Madara pun berhenti menatap mereka berdua.

"Kenapa masih ada satu orang tersisa tadi? Aku harus repot menyingkirkannya yang begitu keras kepala!" Neji menggerutu.

"Ah, berarti tadi ada satu ruangan yang lolos dari pengecekanku." jawab Ten-ten sambil memberi tanda pada Madara, tanpa menarik senjatanya yang tepat berada di depan perut Madara yang terhalang oleh kipasnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Madara terdiam mendengar percakapan mereka. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pagar sekolah dimana Sasuke kini diam termenung. Lalu dia mengaktifkan sharingannya dan tiba-tiba menyeringai lebar. Dia menyampirkan kipas besarnya ke arah bahunya, dan berkacak pinggang. Matanya menatap Ten-ten dan Neji dengan pandangan mengejek. Gerakan tiba-tiba ini memancing perhatian kedua orang itu.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Madara mengulang ucapan Neji dengan nada mengejek. "Bagaimana bisa Ten-ten tidak memenuhi permintaan tuannya dengan sempurna? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sepertinya kau tau jawabannya Madara. Tidak usah bertele-tele." Neji menatap tajam Madara.

Madara mengubah posisi kipasnya menjadi berdiri, dan menumpukan dagunya di atas pegangannya sambil memasang ekspresi lugu, "Faktanya, Ten-ten tidak pernah meloloskan satupun **manusia **yang ada di sekitar arena yang menurutmu akan menjadi tempat bertarung kan?"

"Hn, lanjutkan."

"Itu kalau dia **benar-benar manusia**." Madara menyeringai. Neji membulatkan matanya. Ten-ten terdiam.

"Itu tidak be-"

"Tidak Neji-sama. Itu benar, saya tidak dapat merasakan hawa Master lain kecuali anda."

"Jadi dia, _master_? Tapi kemana _servant_nya?" tanya Neji.

"Servant yang baru muncul menurut info, baru enam orang orang Neji-sama. Jika benar, dia termasuk orang terakhir yang belum memanggil servantnya. Atau memang tidak tahu perihal pertarungan ini." jawab Ten-ten.

"Mungkin yang benar itu yang kedua Ten-ten. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya terlibat dalam pertarungan perebutan Holy Diamond itu-" Madara melebarkan seringainya.

"..."

"-Tapi aku akan membuatnya menyadarinya." dan sepersekian detik kemudian dia menghilang.

"Sial! Dia mengejar Sasuke!"

"Sebaiknya kita kembali Neji-sama. Itu urusannya tersendiri, bukan kita." Ten-ten berujar cepat sambil menahan lengan Neji yang hendak pergi mengejar.

"Tidak, aku memerintahkan kau untuk mencincang habis Madara, kejar dia sekarang!" raut kemarahan dan kekhawatiran muncul di wajah Neji. Ten-ten menatap Neji dengan wajah datar lalu mengangguk pelan dan menghilang sedetik kemudian.

"Bertahanlah Uchiha." Neji menatap ke arah jendela dimana Sasuke –yang akhirnya mengingat apa yang dilupakannya dan kembali- sedang mengambil dokumen yang dilupakannya tadi.

"Bertahanlah."

.

.

.

Sasuke membalik halaman buku pengeluaran uang, yang ditinggalkan bendaharanya. Dia menatap halaman yang terisi dengan angka-angka, sambil mengurut keningnya yang mulai berdenyut-denyut. Ingin sekali dia menggetok bendaharanya yang tidak meninggalkan buku itu di mejanya, sehingga dia harus kembali lagi.

Sreek

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati pintu ruangan yang terbuka. Matanya menyipit, dan dengan langkah mengendap-endap, dia mendekati pintu dan menoleh ke arah lorong sekolah yang sepi. Lalu dia mengangkat bahunya sambil menutup pintu ruangan. Dan dia berbalik ke arah ruangan saat benda dingin menempel di lehernya.

"Mau bermain sebentar?" suara dingin dan nafas hangat terasa di tengkuknya, membuatnya mundur satu langkah dan menabrak pintu belakang.

"Neji! Jangan main-main!" Sasuke mendesis.

"Sayangnya aku bukan Neji." lalu dia mendekati Sasuke sambil menyeringai. "Madara, salam kenal."

"Cih, penyusup! Pergi kau dari sini, kalau tidak aku akan menekan alarm." Sasuke meraba tombol di sebelah pintu dengan tangan kanannya. "Aku hitung, satu-" tangan kirinya terjulur ke arah Madara, menunjukkan jari telunjuknya yang mengacung ke atas.

"Mengancamku eh?" Madara menarik kunainya dari leher Sasuke.

"-dua,"

"Tidak akan mempan kau tau?" Madara memutar kunai ditangannya, dengan jarinya yang bertumpu pada lubang di pegangannya.

"-Ti-"

"Jangan kau tekan tombol itu jika tidak ingin mengorbankan nyawa lain Uchiha." sebuah tangan menahan lengan Sasuke berbuat lebih jauh. Sasuke mendongak dan mendapati seorang gadis dengan cepol dua yang menatap Madara dengan tajam sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya.

"Dan siapa kau?" Sasuke menghentakkan tangannya menjauh.

"Orang yang diperintahkan Neji-sama." jawab Ten-ten singkat.

"Tch, begitu pengecutkah dia? Sehingga seorang gadis yang disuruh melihat keadaan di malam hari?" ucap Sasuke mengejek.

SRET

"Kalau bisa, aku juga sudah membunuhmu, orang tak tahu diuntung." Ten-ten menatap dingin Sasuke yang kaget dengan posisinya sekarang. Dia kembali terpojok dengan keadaan lengan tongkat Ten-ten, menempel di lehernya. "Hanya karena perintah Neji aku tidak dapat membunuhmu. Jangan menjelek-jelekkan dia."

Ten-ten menoleh ke arah Madara dengan cepat, "Dan kau berurusan denganku sekarang. Jangan main-main dengan manusia tidak tahu apa-apa ini."

"Sayangnya, aku tidak tertarik padamu Ten-ten." Madara menyeringai, lalu dia menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Ten-ten. Sebuah lambang bersinar muncul dari telapak tangannya, dan menyerang Ten-ten yang lengah. Badannya kaku dan dia jatuh.

Bruk

Klang!

"Cih, jutsu ini. Aku tidak bisa bergerak." Ten-ten mendecih kesal. "_Save yourself Uchiha_."

Madara menyeringai sambil memungut tongkat milik Ten-ten. Dia mendekati Sasuke sambil tersenyum sinis." Ada kata terakhir Uchiha?", tanyanya sambil mendekatkan kunainya ke leher Sasuke, membuat darah mengucur keluar.

"Aku..."

SRIIING

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Langkahi dulu mayatku."

.

.

.

.

Sasuke tercengang.

Ten-ten terdiam.

Madara menyeringai.

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga-"

.

**Our Fate**

.

Neji berlari menyusuri lorong dengan panik. Pasalnya, dia baru saja mengaktifkan telepatinya saat Ten-ten dengan panik memberitahu keadaannya. Masalahnya, dia berada di atap sekolah, sedangkan mereka ada di lantai satu. Mustahil jika dia melompat dari gedung enam lantai itu.

Cari mati, lebih elit sedikit.

Dadanya berdegup kencang saat dirinya mendekati pintu ruangan OSIS. Dan saat dia menyentuh pintu, cahaya terang menerobos keluar dari pintu ruangan. Matanya membelalak lebar, dan dengan cepat, ditariknya pintu itu dan terperangah menatap sesuatu yang kini berdiri di depan Sasuke dengan pandangan tajam.

Seorang gadis.

Rambut pink dikuncir satu. Pakaian berbentuk kimono yang bagian bawahnya terbuka lebar, menunjukkan celana pendek ketat hitam sang gadis. Sulur-sulur tumbuhan yang bercahaya, dengan bunga Sakura yang menempel, melingkari tangannya dan kakinya. Mata emeraldnya yang berpendar. Kulitnya yang sehalus porselen. Dia-

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga, **Sakura**."

"Terimakasih atas sambutannya Madara." suara lembut itu bergema di ruangan yang sunyi senyap ini. Lalu dia berbalik menatap Sasuke. Senyum manis tersungging di wajahnya, lalu dengan satu gerakan dia membungkuk sambil tetap tersenyum-

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mulai sekarang, aku **Haruno Sakura**, akan melindungimu **Master** **Uchiha Sasuke**."

.

.

.

.

.

Dia, **servant**nya Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

**Our Fate**

**Chapter 3 End**

* * *

#bengong

Aku ga percaya bakal ngelanjutin ini. Ta-tadinya mau dihapus.. tapi-ta-ta-tapi... #headbang  
Jujur aku berharap ini lebih baik daripada Chapter 1. #praying  
Tadinya dalam hati saya udah bertekad, "Beta readers dulu! Beta readers dulu!" tapi entah kenapa ga jadi... #gulingguling

Saya juga perlu untuk bantuan Genre. Saya disini pasang supernatural dan romance. Tapi entah kenapa asa (?) ragu ya :/

Ya, saya bales review disini aja ya...

**4ntk4-ch4n **

Well- udah apdet nih :)

**Amaryllisht**

Erm- ya itu karena Rei juga kurang bagus nulisnya DDDD8  
bagaimanakah yang ini? Need concrit from the senior one...!  
Arigatou buat reviewnya nee~ :Db

**Thia2rh**

Udah apdet :)

**Rin Akari Dai Ichi**

DDDDD8 Ini masih SANGAT hancur. Deskripsi masih minim ini! #gulingguling  
mudah-mudahan yang ini ada perkembangan ya. #gigitjari  
Arigatou for review

**7Color**

Makasih.. :) ini udah apdet..!

** Thanks for read this (alay) fic! **

**Concrit, Fave, and another just**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW**


End file.
